


Dream

by SakuraChiruAi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusing father, F/M, Poor Nanaba, afraid, bad childhood, scared, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraChiruAi/pseuds/SakuraChiruAi
Summary: Nanaba has a nightmare of her past and she meets someone she did not expect to be out at the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Mikenana fanfic hope you like it.

Nanaba pov  
I was trying to run out from the house but suddenly i felt something grab my hair hard.   
I looked back terrified and saw my father,  
His eyes were full of hatred  
" I-I'm sorry father , I'm sorry for breaking your beer bottle" I screamed in pain as he pulled my hair harder I noticed that he was readying his arm , suddenly I felt the fist come in contact with my head and i fell down to the floor trying to get to the door when I was a little bit away from the door he stopped on my hand making me scream again as tears begun to build in my eyes  
I held my hand in pain before I felt something hard colide with my side  
I tried protecting my head.  
My long blonde hair was in a loser ponytail that had become lose and my hair was laying losely on my back  
The tears where falling from my eyes , as a 9 year old I didn't have the strength to fight back or being fast enough to run away from this hell I once called home.  
I looked up a little and saw my father holding a bear bottle , my eyes widen with fear i tried to crawl away from him in fear before i felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.  
-  
I opend my eyes and breathed heavy and i was coverd in sweat.  
I looked around and saw that i was still at the Recon corps HQ, i sighed in relief and tried to calm myself down, I stood up from the bed and went over to the window and opened it feeling the cold night wind blow against my face , it calmed myself.  
" Why do i remember that now" I asked myself quietly while looking at the night sky  
I dressed myself with the usual uniform except I didn't put on the gear, I walked silently out from my room locking the door behind me and walked down the stairs toward the barracks where the horses where. I had my hood on so i wouldn't be noticed, I walked to my horse and patted it lightly on the face with a small smile.  
" Why do I remember this now. Those horrible years living with my father after my mother died,  everyone loves their family and wouldn't want anything to happened to them , they want to go back and see their family , their loving family " I said and put ,y forehead against the horses. " I don't want to go back, I never want t go back to that hell " I said as i felt a cold wind blow against me


	2. Midnight meeting

Nanaba sighed quietly as she lifted her eyes from the horse torwards the night sky.  
"It's full moon tonight " she said quietly   
" The high sky is beautiful right?" A voice asked from behind   
Nanaba turned around and sighed with relief when she was it was Squad leader Mike  
She nodded quietly   
" What are you doing outside this late squad leader?" She asked him   
" I could ask you the same thing " he said with a small smile   
" Just had a bad dream ,and came out here to forget about it " she said quietly   
Mike nodded without saying another word   
" You should go back to your room and rest , there's is a big expedition tomorrow " he said   
Nanaba nodded quietly before opening her mouth   
" Squad leader do you believe in reincarnation , when you become reborn again in a another life " She asked without looking at him   
" Yeah, I think so " He said   
" If i would die i would want to meet you and the others " she Said with a small smile as the wind blev trough her short blonde hair   
" Squad leader Thank you for choosing me to your squad " she said quietly and turned around   
" I promise to never forget you and I hope we find echother in next life " she whispered as she tiptoed and placed a light kiss on Mike's cheek before disappearing into the darkness   
Mike couldn't say a thing he was too surprised about her words 

~Next day ~

Nanaba got up early and got dressed before brushing her hair , after putting down the brush she looked herself in the mirror ,  
she saw him in the mirror behind her and became startled and looked behind her and sighed quietly when there was no one there. She stood up and walked out from her room and locked the door behind her.  
" It was just my imagination, there is no way he can be here " she said to herself quietly while walking down the stairs to eat breakfast, she didn't really have a appetite so she just ate a little

~ Time skip ~ 

Nanaba sat on her horse quietly looking at the gate. Outside the walls where very pretty but since wall Maria was breached we went on expeditions there instead.   
She was behind and by the side of Mike since she was second in command in the squad. A filly wind blew through her short blond hair which she put a lock behind her ear , she looked more masculine than feminine with her short hair , but she had her reason for keeping it this short. Her long hair brought back bad memories and her commanders blood was getting stuck in it too.   
" ADVANCE!" She headed Erwin scream as everyone rode out from the gate   
She looked up at the sky and saw two white birds flying together " How pretty " she thought

~Time skip serval hours later on her ~  
Nanaba stood on a branch in the middle of the forest of giant trees , she looked around too see how many titans where left ,something was wrong. Suddenly slot of titans had suddenly been and, to move even if it was dark outside  
" What the hell is happening , why are the able to move?! " Someone shouted out   
She looked at the titans quietly before going to attack again killing the titan   
" How many are they?! " I asked myself   
" I looked around and saw that I was he only on from Mike squad left   
" I must keep fighting , I won't give up " she said while remembering what Mike had said to me before the mission   
I was going to shoot the hook to another tree but suddenly the the gas ended and I fell from the sky.  
I looked up at the sky while falling I felt a small tear fall from my eye   
" See you in next life " I whispered before felling large hands catch me   
It was titans , one where holding my arm and mother held in my leg   
I suddenly felt a horrible pain from my leg   
I screamed out in pain as a small line of blood fell from my mouth   
I felt thing begun to go blurry and the cleared up my eyes widen with fear at what I saw   
It was that man again 

He was holding a bear bottle that he showed into my side   
" No! No! , father stop! " I screamed as my side was bleeding heavily and he begun to kick me and dragged me back when I tried to escape " Father I'm sorry I won't do it again! " I screamed as I covered my head with my small hands   
I looked up a little tears where falling from my eyes and my eyes widen with fear as he lifted his foot high " Father no!" I screamed as she stomped his foot hard down on my head making everything go black


End file.
